The Resistance
by Matt the Man07
Summary: We have all heard the tales of Eragon and Saphira. The rise of Galbatorix and the fall of Brom. The Elves of Ellesmera, and the Dwarves of Farthen Dur. But few know the story of the Lone Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**The Resistance**

Prologue 

We have all heard the tales of Eragon and Saphira. The rise of Galbatorix and the fall of Brom. The Elves of Ellesmera, and the Dwarves of Farthen Dur.

But few know that story of the Lone Warrior. The _Warrior_ that disguised himself among those of the Varden. The _Fighter_ that slew more of Galbatorix Army then any other. The _Hunter_ that will never stop.

This is the story of Artemis.

The Beginning of the End 

Chapter 1

Blow after blow, stab after stab. Artemis was cutting down his foes as if they were nothing, but not with out his share of wounds. The cut on his cheek was bleeding profusely and his arms felt like lead. But stopping would mean death.

And death wasn't and option

He knew that he had at least another dozen wounds on him, not to mention that he had at least two broken fingers.

But that battle on the burning plains showed not signs of stopping.

Artemis was not one to fight with full body armor for it restricted his movements. Instead he wore a simple chain mail and the sleeves of his tunic were non-existent, yet they bore few minor wounds. His helmet was made of finely wrought silver, made by the dwarves.

His leather chaps and iron gauntlets also aided in fending off attacks.

The two swords that he used worked in perfect harmony. One blade was as black as night and the other as silver as the moon, with the sheaths fastened securely to his back.

Artemis always had to chase down his enemies. With his appearance few approached him and even fewer fought back.

Artemis was and Albino. Forsaken by his family he was almost quite literally thrown to the streets at an early age. Left to a stranger by the name of Tornac.

Being raised by Tornac, Artemis soon learned the ways of the sword and of the mind. By the age of eighteen Artemis could almost best his master in swordplay. Tornac soon after dismissed him, feeling that there was not much more he could teach young Artemis.

Artemis quickly avoided the spear that was thrown at him. He was completely surrounded by Galbatorix's Army.

Then, suddenly a red dragon appeared along the horizon, not knowing whose side it was on he kept on fighting. He hoped that it was on his.

He then remembered that just a few moments ago he was fighting alongside a young rider and his blue dragon.

In what seemed like a flash the blue dragon and its rider took to the skies. It seemed as if the riders were just going to fly there when suddenly they flew towards each other.

It could have been mistaken for a red and blue comet were cutting through the sky.

The Comets collided with a deafening bang, causing most to look towards the heavens. Artemis already knew the source and took the chance to cut down distracted foes.

The two dragons soon landed on the nearby plateau and exchanged blows, then soon turned to talk.

Artemis was about to turn away when he noticed something about the Rider with the red dragon…That sword…a hand and a half…_Could it be that the brat survived_.

After Tornac had dismissed him. Rumor had it that Tornac had found a new student. Murtagh buy name, but when he had heard of Tornac's fall he had assumed that this Murtagh had died with him.

Artemis had seen Murtagh enter Tornac's homestead shortly after he had left.

He would never forget that sword


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

For what seemed like a brief period Artemis was fighting next to a man with a hammer, not a war hammer but more of a long-shafted blacksmith mallet…He had heard that this mans name was Roran

All of the sudden Roran dropped to the ground; Artemis had thought that he was injured so he left him to lie there, while he kept on fighting. Then the man started to make slow progress towards those two wicked twins…Artemis knew what he was up to, he then started to cut him a clear path to them.

Artemis had been keeping track of how many foes he had fallen but he had long since forgotten that number.

Soon after Roran had gotten to his feet, and with an almighty swing, slew one of the twins…sending the other in to a series of convulsions.

After that many of the nearby men looked around as if they had just awoken from a deep sleep, they saw that were fully clad in armor and looked down at there hands that held weapon of spiteful make, some saw that others around them were not clad in the same armor as them and threw down there weapon and ran away in fear, not waiting to see if they were friend or foe.

Artemis started to make his way to the plateau; but the red dragon and its rider had already taken departed towards the skies.

Knowing that the battle would soon be over Artemis made his way towards the main encampment…his fighting was done for the day.

Attempting to hurry He pushed his body to its limits…which was not much more then he could handle.

He started the long march back to the tents.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

After what seemed like an eternity, Artemis returned to the camp and wasted no time in finding his tent and collapsing inside of it. He didn't even take the time to take off his armor much less his two-prized swords.

He awoke sometime later sore and stiff…but his determination surpassed his pain. Getting up, he packed his undersized tent and additional belongings into packs and loaded them on his trusty steed, Davian.

At the age of 10, Artemis had already spent most of his life on the streets and was in the early stages of his training with Tornac when he had seen a mother horse and her recently born colt. A man in a drunken stupor had decided that it would be amusing to whip the poor colt to relieve him of his stress. Artemis would have walked away but he felt sorry for the poor beast, and with a stone he found on the ground, he threw it at the man, hitting him squarely between the eyes.

Dazed and confused the man was searching for the culprit. He had seen Artemis but did not think that such a small little boy would have been foolish enough to do such a thing. Instead a villager that was passing through had caught the man's eye. When he approached the villager and questioned him on why he threw the stone the villager kindly protested that he did no such thing. Then, the next thing that anyone knew the two men were rolling around in the road outside of the tavern trying to beat the other into submission. A third villager separated the two men and told them he had seen more noble fights from dogs. The man with the whip was arguing again when he was again struck between the eyes with another stone.

Having seen Artemis, the man went after the boy. The third villager tried to stop him but lost his grip.

There was nothing separating the man and the boy now, but Artemis was prepared. He knew the man would fight recklessly and unfairly because he was intoxicated.

Artemis knew he would have to make this fast.

He stood his ground as the man came charging towards him and when the man raised his whip Artemis refused to move.

Suddenly, Artemis had felt a burning in his right cheek where the whip had struck him. The man raised his whip to smite Artemis again.

Then, Artemis had done the unexpected: as the whip descended he stuck out his left forearm. The whip wrapped around his arm and left a painful cut, but pain was acceptable. He then grasped the whip that was wrapped about his arm and pulled it from the man's hands. And, like lightning, Artemis was on his feet.

The man charged at Artemis, armed with nothing but his fist and the next thing that he knew he was being beaten severely by the little albino boy.

With his red eyes flaring, he beat the man so severely around the head and shoulders that the man either did not want to get back up or was unable to.

The next thing Artemis knew, Tornac, his teacher, was standing next to him. He said "_Do not be proud of this victory, Artemis, the man was delirious and will awake in the morning not knowing how he got to his bed, but if you would like to collect a trophy now would be the time to do so_."

Artemis went to retrieve the little colt, which came along without a struggle. He named the colt Davian, after a name in a book that Tornac had made him read.

Davian was a General that fought in battle with the Dragon Riders…He slew more men then any other man that day…Artemis thought it would be a worthy name.

Artemis finished packing his things onto Davian and started to walk, when a soldier stopped him.

_"Um…My name is Drake…thanks for saving me back there," _he said.

_"It was nothing," _Artemis replied.

_"Seriously, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now,"_

_"Don't mention it again to me or anybody else…it just may be the last thing you say,"_ Artemis threatened. _"I was never here."_

It was time to depart for Dras-Leona…there was important business to be taken care of.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The road north to Dras-Leona was just as eventful as the fight on the Burning Plains. Urgals were heading south to help with the war efforts but whole tribes of Urgals that said they would help out the cause, did not show. When they were questioned about why they were not coming the only thing they said was "A ghost upon a war horse slaughtered many of their forces" they simply did not have enough left in there tribes to survive another attack like that.

Artemis had entered the gates of Dras-Leona and immediately headed for a local inn, The Golden Globe. There he passed out in a room weary from travel and battle. The next day he sent out for the Cathedral. He did not wish to enter, but due to recent events he did not think that he had much choice…. Drawing his swords, Artemis entered the Cathedral.

Before he had taken three steps past the iron doors a monk, in blood red robes, came running up to Artemis shouting _"Don't bring those cursed weapons in to this sacred place."_ Artemis then with sword still in hand punched the monk and sent his sailing the way he came. The monk, getting back up, clutched his nose and cursed at Artemis. He would be back.

Artemis walked carefully to a statue just to the side of the Stone Alter. It was of a bald, old man holding a book, which he appeared to be reading out of, frozen forever with his mouth open and pupil-less eyes looking down. Artemis then took both his swords and started to demolish the statue, starting from the head and working his way down.

A few moments, and half a statue, later he had found what he had been searching for…The statue was not as it seemed…it was hollow and in the center of it was a small wooden box, finely crafted with intricate patterns. Retrieving the box Artemis turned to leave and was met with a mass of monks, in blood-red robes.

Setting down the box at his feet Artemis raised his swords. He knew that after what he did to their statue they would only be happy with him dead.

The monks were carrying an assortment of weapons; one had a scythe, another had a mace and more then a few had swords, one even had a small club in one hand and in the other he had a small dagger. The only thing they had in common were that they all carried the same look of hatred…It would be a rough fight…Just they way Artemis liked it. Silently thinking to himself… "Today was going to be a great day."

Artemis ran at the monks, with the box lying exactly where he had left it. The monks didn't know whether to run in fear or to fight back, for they too had heard rumors of The Albino. Suddenly coming to their senses, the monks realized that there were fifteen of them and only one of him…they thought they could win…

…. They thought wrong.


End file.
